Sudden Realisations
by EvilhariboMadness
Summary: My collab story with 66mc! She did Chapter One, So I do Chapter Two and so on and on until we decide the story ends xD Its her first fic so the writing styles may clash a bit. Rated T for sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**Sudden Realisations.**

**So this is a collab story I'm doing with 66mc. Chapter One is on her account so go check it out. The way it'll go is; She goes a chapter, I do a chapter and so on and on until we finish it xD. Anywayz, here is chapter two, in Marvel's POV. Btw, Kaleb is the D3 male from the 74th Hunger Games**

**Chapter Two.**

_**Marvel's POV**_

So that's it then? Cato and Clove are dating now. I guess I should be happy for that she found love- right after her boyfriend Peeta from Science dumped her for that cocky girl…Katniss? The problem is, is that I like- like Cato.

I walk to the park and slump onto the swing next to my best friend Glimmer. She, Kayleigh- or FoxFace as we call her- and Kaleb are my bestest friends in the world.

"Where's Kayleigh and Kaleb", I ask, staring at the ground, begging for the emotional pain to disintegrate- away from me forever.

"Kayleigh's gone to get some Chinese and Kaleb's gone to help", She says, "you know Marvel, it'd be nice if you looked at me"

I stare up at her, and whatever smirk she was wearing had slid off. And in it's place- a worrying look dominates Glimmer's face.

"Marve, what's wrong", She asks, her emerald eyes locked onto my meadow ones. Glimmer, FoxFace and Kaleb all know I'm gay. They all abuse it though. We joke that I'm the stereotypical gay guy, so Glimmer and FoxFace take me 'guy shopping' and Kaleb uses me to pick out his outfits.

"C-Clove's dating Cato", I stutter.

Glimmer clasps my hands in hers, "I'm so, so sorry Marve"

I shake my head, "It was never going to work out anyway, he's straight and I'm gay. You see?"

She nods, "I see"

"Marvel! Marvel!", Clove screams as she runs in the park, pushing Kayleigh and Kaleb aside, "Guess what!"

I stare at her, forcing a fake smile, "What?"

"I'm dating Cato! Cato from Mr Bourne's history class!"

I smile and whisper softly, "I'm happy for you"

"He's so peng and bang-tidy! Anyway, Cashmere and Gloss are waiting for us!"

I groan, Cashmere and Gloss are my older sister and brother. They're twins and hate me enough already, without knowing my sexuality.

"Bye guys", I say grimly to my friends. They all hug me. I walk home, to face a living hell.


	2. Chapter 4 Trouble

Here is Chapter 4 :3

Glimmer's POV

I walk into school with one aim- to make Cato feel guilty about not loving Marvel back.

"Hey Kayleigh", I say, walking up to her and slamming her locker shut.

"Hey Glim", she replies, turning to me, "Cato time?"

I nod, grinning, "Cato time"

We walk side by side to Cato's locker. Clove's there and she and Cato are talking about some movie that they saw last night.

"Hey Clove", I say, making her spin around.

"Hey Glim, what's up", she asks.

"Cashmere's looking for you", I lie, "She's in the library"

Clove kisses Cato and runs off.

"So", Kayleigh says, a creepy smirk creeping across her face, "We're not happy Cato. Not happy"

"Who's we're", Cato asks, closing his locker.

"Me, Kayleigh and Kaleb", I say, "Do you want to know why we're not happy?"

He shrugs, "Sure"

"Are you being mean to Marvel", Kayleigh says.

Cato looks confused, "Clove's cousin Marvel right?"

I nod.

Cato shakes his head, "Me be mean to him? We have a good time playing sport together"

I laugh, "Marvel, playing sport? He only does that when he li-"

I smile to myself. Marvel's got it bad! He's truly in love with Cato! Then I have another brilliant idea. I'll cause some problems between Clove & Cato or Clato and then maybe they'll break up and then Marvy'll get his true love.

"Stop being so mean to Marvel", I scream, pushing Cato. People around us start to stare, "You monster!"

Me and FoxFace then run off, giggling to eachother.

Marvel's POV

I trudge through the corridor, hoping that no-one saw that lady punch me last night. My stomach still hurts a bit. My phone gets a text. I sigh and check it;

'Marve,

Just yelled Cato

TTYLXOX,

Glims'

I smile. At least Glimmer's looking out for me. I turn a corner and Titus and Gale Hawthorne- the school bullies are blocking my path.

"Hey Gayboy", Titus snarls at me, "I heard that a Mother punched you last night"

I nod, scarcely breathing.

"Here's the deal", Titus says, pulling me aside, "We won't tell the school that you're gay, if you get me and Gale a date with Cashmere"

I sigh, "Fine"

I text Cashmere.

'Hey Cash, do you wanna go on a date with Titus and Gale from my year? Marve x'

A few minutes later I get a text.

'Sure 3 xxx'

"Yessi!", Titus says, punching the air, "Now scram!"

I walk off. Kaleb is up ahead of me. I run up so I'm beside him, "Hey Kaleb"

He smiles, "Hey Marve, did you hear what Glimmer and Kayleigh have done to Cato?"

"Yeah, they're crazy"

He laughs, "But they're our crazy friends"

I laugh, "Yeah"

The bell rings and me and Kaleb walk to Art, with Mr Beadle.

HA! Work with THAT Mia :D


	3. Chapter 6: The Kiss!

**Chapter 6- The Kiss.**

**I AM LIKE SO HAPPY TO WRITE THIS :D I've been wanting to for ages :D It took my a day :3 Lololol ANYWAISE, here it is~ It gets a bit graphic in places :3**

_**Marvel's POV~**_

I wonder why Clove got so pissy with me last week. I heard that Glimmer pushed Cato into his locker and made him bleed. And then Clove goes and beats up Kayleigh for no apparent reason! At least she apologised.

Its 5pm. Cato'll be here soon…right? Luckily Glimmer didn't plan to go Guy Shopping. Spending my evening in McDonalds doesn't appeal to me. I've told Cato to meet me at my house. I walk into the kitchen & open the fridge. I need to make sure that we have good snacks, as tonight, I've decided that I'm doing to proclaim my love for Cato. He may be dating my cousin, but I need to do this.

At 5:49pm, the doorbell rings. I glance back at the snacks as I open the door. _Walkers Crisps- Prawn Cocktail_. Nothing special. I open the door and Cato's there, "Hey Marve"

I smile, "Hey Cato. Uh, wanna come in?"

"Sure"

We walk into the front-room. We talk about the girls that we'd date. Of course this bores me to tears as I'm gay. Boys however, I might become a chatterbox!

"Oh that girl", Cato laughs, "Madge Undersee. She's pretty cute"

I laugh too, "But she's Kaleb's girlfriend. But yeah, she's pretty fit"

"She's damn fine!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. He stops laughing, "What's up?"

I exhale loudly, "I-I'm gay Cato"

He looks bewildered at first, before his face breaks into a massive smile, "You are?! Marve that's awesome! Really, it is! I'm supporting you, and I'm happy for you!"

I blush, "One more thing"

"What is it?"

I stand, "I-I _love_ you Cato"

The words taste like poison. As soon as they had escaped my lips, I regretted it. Cato stares at me, incapable of speech. He gets up and starts to walk towards the door. I can't help myself. I spin him around and press my lips against his.

_**Cato's POV~**_

_Fireworks_. Fireworks are going off in my head. This only happens when the one you're destined to be with kisses you. _I guess Marvel's the one_. Marvel's lips are warm and rough yet loving. I break away.

He stares at me, blushing, "I had to do that, at least one"

He starts to walk away but I hastily grab his wrist and pull him closer to me.

"W-what are you doing?", he asks me, his cheeks a dark crimson.

"_Loving you back_", I smile, "I'm not the straight, boring Cato anymore. I know who I am now. I'm bi. You helped me realise that. I heard them"

He looks at me, baffled, "Heard what?"

"Fireworks", I whisper.

"M-me too"

Our fingers link.

We spend five minutes just holding hands. Marvel's slightly taller than me, so I have to look up to gaze into his meadow green eyes.

I lower my hands to his waist and push him closer to me. I push my lips against his and we makeout. Our tongues explore each-other's mouths. We stop when we need air.

Marvel blushes like mad, "So what does this mean?"

I wrap my arms around his neck, "It means that we're boyfriends" I kiss him on the neck.

I look at him and he smiles, "But what about Clove Cato?"

I pull him even closer, "What about her? I love you more than I love her"

He smiles, his cheeks now the deepest shade of red, "Now can I prove my love to you?"

I nod and he pushes me onto the couch. He takes off his t-shirt, revealing his muscles. I stare at them. When we first started playing rugby, he was scrawny. But now he's muscular. Very. I too take off my t-shirt and we make out. What will my brothers Finnick and Brutus say? Right now, I can't care any less. I'm making out with my boyfriend and almost certainly give him my virginity.

_**Gloss' POV~**_

Ha,ha,ha! Marvel's gay AND has a boyfriend! It's Brutus' brother Cato! Brutus is my best friend and Marvel's my brother. Lol this'll be fun to see how it turns out.

I watch as Cato leaves and Marvel kisses him goodbye. I'm quite decent to Marve but Cashmere's a bitch.

"So Marve", I say after the door closes, "You and Cato are an item?...So Marvelo!"

He blushed before his face turns serious, "Don't tell anyone"

I sigh, "I won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

He smiles and goes to the couch, texting his friend Glimmer- Enobaria's little sister.

I walk up to me room and get a text off Brutus;

_'Heard the news? Marvelo!'_

I laugh and text back;

_'Hell Yah!'_

I want to tell Cash but I promised Marvel I wouldn't tell…what to do?

**Lolololol There is the much important scene! It is why the story is called 'Sudden Realisations' :3**

**There you go Mia and I made it slightly graphic for Alice :3**


	4. Chapter 8: First Times

**Chapter Eight- First Times**

**So like yeahz. Mia has uploaded her chapter and told me to type and not write it :D**

**_Marvel's POV_**

Me and Cato walk to the Rugby Stadium after a boring day at school. Our hands are linked and I'm blushing uncontrollably. We reach the stadium and we walk into the changing rooms. Cato wraps his arms around my waist, I can feel his breath on my neck, "I think we should go on our first date Marve"

"Like what?", I reply smiling, "I mean why don't we like make things go slower so we can enjoy them to the fullest?"

"We screwed last night, that's hardly saying 'let's go slow' does it?"

I sigh, "I guess you right…so where are you taking me?"

"How come I'm taking you somewhere?"

"Because. You're used to being the male of the relationship. May I remind you, you were straight and I've always been gay. You can take me somewhere"

"Point taken. Well, I was thinking", he turns me around, "That we go somewhere like Alberto's"

I smile, "The gay restaurant? Wow, you have to be loaded if you want to go there"

He kisses me on the neck, "And that's why I have you"

"Fine then, we'll go there…when?"

"Tonight if you want to"

"Hmmm…alright. We have our first date tonight then"

He smiles, "Now you can occupy me with some rugby"

I jokingly sigh, "If I must"

We get changed for rugby and go out to the field. For what seems like 5 minutes but actually hours, we tackle each-other and try and pass the ball to each-other, failing on purpose most of the time and then making out on the field.

"Well Marvel," Cato says, after we've gotten changed, "I shall see you at Seven tonight then"

"That you will…unless Mum keeps me in again", I say looking at the floor.

"Why?"

"Oh Cashmere's pregnant with either Titus, Gale and Brutus"

"Why my brother?"

"She keeps saying his name in her sleep, followed by moans of what I hope is pleasure. Gloss has been getting the most of the crap that she's dealing out"

"Well he'd be the first…you know, them being twins and all"

"I guess…anyway see you tonight Cato"

We say goodbye and he kisses me on the lips. Only yesterday, he was fully straight…I've made him bi. Glimmer _would_ be proud.

"Bye Marvy"

We walk off and I go home and get changed. I jump in the shower and quickly wash some shampoo into my hair. I get out and dry myself off. I put on some jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone. I smile as I text Cato; 'On my way xxx 3'

**_Cato's POV_**

About ten minutes after Marvel texted me, he stands before me, looking as hot as ever. He has his hair loosely spiked, a shirt that compliments his muscles and jeans that's a bit tight.

"Hey Cato", he says, walking next to me and taking my hand, "You did reserve a table right?"

I nod, "Of course I did babe…can I call you babe?"

He smiles and laughs slightly before kissing me, "If that's what you want to call me then yeah, you can"

We walk up to the guy at the register and he says, "Welcome to Alberto's, table for two?"

I nod, "I made a reservation…Cato S?"

Its his turn to nod, "Oh yes, here you are. Right here. If you'd like to follow me"

He leads us upstairs and to a table that- like all of the other reserved tables- has a red cloth over it.

As we sit Marvel says to me in a flirty tone, "Oh Cato how could you afford this"

"Stripping", I reply jokingly.

He laughs, "But seriously"

I smile and blush, "Well…I need to pull out some expense for our first date…didn't I?"

He leans over and kisses me, "And I love you for that"

We spend a few hours eating something that looks like…well I don't want to say. Marvel eats it as if it were normal and me? I just poke it with my fork. After the meals and the bill comes and we- or Marvel- has paid, we walk through the park, arm in arm.

"I had fun tonight", he says, resting his head on my shoulder, "Although whenever you're around I have fun"

I blush, "Same here"

I walk him up to his front door and kiss him on the lips as a goodbye. I walk down the path smiling…though, what am I going to do about Clove?

**Lalalalala. There you go :3 Have fun waiting for Mia to upload ;D Reviews are greatly loved :3**


	5. Chapter 10: Your choice

**Sudden Realisations, Chapter Ten**

**I am so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating. Like stuff with my computer stopped me ¬-¬ You can all attack me with bananas or salmons (Mia will get this). So, now, onto the chapter!**

**Clove POV**

How could he? Cheat on me with my cousin, of _all _people! I should feel happy for Marve, being gay he never gets any love life, but with Cato? _My _Cato. Maybe I should speak to him…both of them…maybe slap Cashmere on the way for telling me.

I just pull on some sweat pants and a t-shirt with some pumps, and walk up to my posh aunt and uncle's house. Even the way to the mansion makes the whole think too grand; trees lace the amber stoned path that leads to the big, silver iron gates with the initials _K, _for the Kydall. Cashmere, Gloss and Marvel Kydall, such the…_gems _of the Kydall tree. They can thank my mum's sister for giving birth to them…

Back on the topic, I knock on the large, glass door, and see my slightly plump aunt rush to the door, "Clove! Dear! You've grown so much since I last saw you! Are you OK? Is your mum ill again?!"

I smile weakly, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes, "She's fine, I-I'm actually here to see Marvel…and you saw me last week."

Her face of excitement changes to sympathy, "I heard about you, him and Cato? Cashmere told me everything. He's in his room, he said he would come and see you today either way, so you might as well go up. After you're done, if you want, I'll drop you home, OK?"

I smile, "Yep, that'll be great, thanks Auntie Rose."

I run up the wolf skin carpeted stairs and bang on my cousin's door. I can hear shuffling on the other side, before seeing him open the door lazily. My god, he looks a state; his hair greasy, his eyes puffy and red from where he must've been crying, the bags under his eyes don't compliment him…but what can you say?

"Marve…y-you alright?" I ask, pushing him back slightly so I can enter the room, closing the door behind me.

His face turns to anger slightly, but mostly he endures the sad look, "Do I _look _alright to you? I've hurt you, and no matter what you say, I'll remember that I've hurt you, I stole your boyfriend for jealous reasons that can't really excuse me."

I smile slightly, "Thanks for admitting you hurt me…but he said he loves us both, but he can't…can he?"

His eyes twinkle. The twinkle I love to see, it's what really makes me love him in that cousin way, "He'll have to choose…"

"Marvel! That's evil…I like it. But we have to promise, that the other can't hate the one who gets him…deal?"

He nods, "Deal…Clove, why are you forgiving and forgetting so easily? Cato said you were so malicious yesterday."

I look at him directly, "I-I thought about it, and for me, I can get a boyfriend easily, but for you…you can't! You need to work extra hard, so I thought, you should enjoy him for as long as you can."

He smiles at me, "You're the best cousin ever, Clove you are…honest."

**Cato POV**

There's a knock at my door, and since Brutus is too lazy to actually do something, besides texting his girlfriend, Lyme or Gloss all day, I'm stuck with answering the door, or doing all of his chores.

"I'm coming!" I yell, walking to the door slowly.

Swinging the door open, Clove and Marvel stand there, both with their arms folded across their chest and determined eyes, which are locked onto me.

"W-What?" I say, croaking out the word.

"Can we come in?" Marvel says, pushing Clove in the house, she grins at him, and walks into the front room, and makes herself at home, followed closely by Marve. Whilst I grumble away, I close the door and go to join the two I love.

"So Cato," Clove says, acting like a businesswoman, "Marvel and myself have come to the conclusion."

There's a pause until I nod my head, "And that is?"

Marvel coughs slightly, "That you _must _choose one of us…me or Clove."

I fumble with my fingers, "Y-You want me to pick one of you?"

Clove and Marvel both nod, and say, as if they've practised it, "Yes Cato. Yes we do.

Now decide."

I gulp, looking between the cousins, I come to the quick, yet snappy decision, "M-Marvel. I pick Marvel."

Clove and Marvel both smirk, as if they planned I'd choose him.

"Awww" Babe!" Marvel says, giggling slightly, walking towards me and planting a kiss on my lips, "We need to go know, our families are having lunch now…see you later? Yeah?"

I nod, as if confused, "Um…uh…yeah?!"

He smiles, "Awww. Thanks. I'll be round tomorrow."

**Meh, this is short…but brain dead xP**

**Exams and shite and running my life at the moment, so yeah. I'll try and post more…yeah xD**


End file.
